A girl in front of a boy
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Fic based on the movie Notting Hill. Kate Beckett is world's most famous actress and Rick Rodgers is a classy british man that owns a book shop. AU. T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there! Here we go, new Fanfic.**_

_**This was actually ERIN's idea, not mine. But I offered to write it.**_

_**So this goes to you Erin. Thank you for being so awesome and making me and the entire Castle fans laugh with your tweets! You rock girl!**_

_**Summary: Based on the film Notting Hill. If you haven't watched the movie, yet, GO WATCH IT NOW! Kate's gonna be the celebrity (Julia Robert's character), and Rick's gonna be Hugh Grant's character.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the character that obviously belong to AWM. I just own my crazy imagination.**_

_**Enjoy it and don't forget to let me know what you think**_.

* * *

Richard Rodgers wakes up alone, like any other day, in a king-sized bed;

he fixes his brown hair, rubs his blue eyes and jumps out of bed to slowly opens the curtains revealing a rainy London.

He sighs and takes off his shirt on his way to the bathroom. Five minutes later he walks into the bedroom again, opens the wardrobe and picks a blue shirt, brown jeans and his favourite pair of shoes.

He locks the front door and steps outside. It's Wednesday, so that means market-day. The main street is full of stands; people selling fruit, veggies, all kind of meat and fish, books or even antiques.

Like mostly every morning, he buys french bread in a small bakery around the corner, and today he still has an hour to kill before going to work, so decides to go back home to have a proper breakfast.

He lives in Notting Hill, in the house with the blue door that everyone seems to know about. But for him it's just his place, where he used to live with his beautiful wife.

He had dreams years ago, but when she left him, everything just went black.

His dream of becoming a writer disappeared and now all he has is a freaky colleague that ended up living with him; and a messy house.

* * *

It's 9 o'clock when he finally reaches the bookshop where he has been working for the part ten years, and that he actually owns.

"Good Morning Martin." He greets his co-worker.

Martin is a man more or less his age, that still lives with his mother, and doesn't do much work, but kicking him out wouldn't be good, because he helped him through his past, and he owes him.

"Good Morning, Rick. How are you this fine day?"

"I'm good." He fakes a smile. "I did the numbers last night, and we have economic losses."

"That's nothing new."

"Thank you for reminding me that, Martin."

"Sorry. I'm gonna go, get some coffee." He says leaving the shop.

The morning goes like any other day, so boring; until she walks in.

Rick lifts his head from the book he's reading to see a woman, early thirties entering the shop. She's wearing jeans a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket; along with a also black beret and sun glasses.

"Can I help you?" Rick asks as the unknown, but beautiful woman grabs a book.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm just looking around."

"Okay." He says softly. "This one is a bad book; you don't want to spend your money on it."

"I like the pictures it has, though."

"Right."

_Why does this woman look so familiar?_

He sits down on the chair and momentarily checks the little television, where he can see what's happening on the back part of the shop.

_Someone's steeling a book._

"Excuse me," he says to the young man who looks a bit nervous, "I think you should put the book you have in your pants, back to where it was, or buy it."

"I don't have any book in my pants."

"Well, then let me call the police, and if I'm mistaken I will have to apologize." he says walking back to entrance, where the unknown but familiar lady is waiting for him, book in hand.

"So, I guess you're taking the book."

"I like the photographs, that's all I need."

"Okay then."

"Excuse me." The young man, who tried to steal a book, says clearing his throat. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Yeah sure." The lady replies.

_Damn right. She's Katherine Beckett. Jesus Christ! A goddam celebrity in his travel bookshop. Breath Rick, BREATH._

"What does it say?" The man asks when the actress hands him a piece of paper.

"It says, Rufus you belong in jail."

"Good one." The man replies. "Do you want my number?"

"Tempting, but no."

"Okay." He says more than happy with the autograph. Without saying another word, he leaves the shop with a boyish grin on his face.

"You know what? I'll give you this one for free." Rick says putting an extra book in the bag. "Here you go." He says handing her the plastic back with the two books.

"Thank you." She says before living.

_Did that just happened? Kate freaking Beckett; World's most famous actress was just here, inside his bookshop, and had a conversation with him._

_Holy cow!_

* * *

"Cappuccino!" Martin says entering the shop.

"Thanks Martin. Do you know who was just here?"

"Who? A celebrity?"

"I… uh, no…" Rick lies. It's better not to tell everyone that Kate Beckett had just been here.

"It would be great to have a celebrity in here someday, huh?"

"Yeah…" He says drinking the coffee in less than five seconds. "More coffee?"

"Let's get crazy and get orange juice."

"I'll go get it. You stay." Rick says getting his leather coat and stepping outside to a rather sunny London.

He steps into a small and crowded bar; gets a glass of orange juice and a bear claw; pays for it and gets back to the street again.

He's just about to turn to the left when he bumps into something, _someone_.

"I'm so sorr-." _Wow Kate Beckett again_. "I'm so sorry." He attempts to help her, but she pushes him apart.

"Get your hands off me… Jez…"

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Look, I live over there. I have soap and stuff so you can get cleaned up."

"I... No thanks. I just need to get my car back."

"I also have a phone."

"Where exactly do you live?"

"You see the blue door?" She nods, "That's where I live."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello beautiful people! How are you all doing?

I'm sorry about this Author's Note. I know it's kinda sad to open a new update of a fic and find this but there's something you guys need to know.

As some of you already know, I'm at university, first year to be exact, and there's lots of work to do and tons of exams; so I'm using these few lines to tell you that I won't be uploading for a while, at least two or three weeks, due to my results (which aren't very bad, but I think I can do much better). I hope you understand my situation.

As soon as my exams are over and the results are better I will start posting again. I know it's not fair for you but it isn't for me either, because there's one thing I really like doing and that is writing; so yeah, sorry.

THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.

MY APOLOGIES.

ANNA F.

_PS: if you want to contact me just DM or tweet me, I always reply._


End file.
